<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromising Positions by DanaScully77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313876">Compromising Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77'>DanaScully77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught in the Act, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully masturbates in Mulder's apartment.</p>
<p>"Scully takes a deep breath to remain calm and act natural. Placing the key in the door, she opens it and tries to act like she belongs here. In a way, she does. But not like this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromising Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crack fic I wrote for another pairing years and years ago. I wanted to see how the prompt and situation fit Mulder and Scully. It's probably a bit OOC, but hopefully you get a kick out of it anyways. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scully takes a deep breath to remain calm and act natural. Placing the key in the door, she opens it and tries to act like she belongs here. In a way, she does. But not like this.</p>
<p>Closing the door behind her, she looks around the apartment and takes a sigh of relief. She knows what she is about to do is absolutely wrong and unacceptable, but for five days now the idea has been driving her mad.</p>
<p>Mulder is away, dealing with some family drama (a trip she had to force him to go on), and he isn’t due back for another three days. In the meantime, Scully has been dutifully attending to his fish and each time she enters his apartment, the naughty idea rears its nasty head and becomes harder and harder to fight back. And tonight, after a very unsuccessful attempt to solve her problem at home, she gives up. </p>
<p>Walking through the apartment a few times to try to calm her nerves, Scully settles on studying his bookshelves. Her gaze lands on a picture of them together at the FBI Christmas party, partially hidden by a video tape he claims isn’t his. Scully had dragged him to the party, telling him it was in the spirit of the holidays. (That and they seriously needed the accounting department to agree to fund their next project and getting them drunk on eggnog was the quickest way to do that). </p>
<p>Scully smiles at the photo, sneakily taken by a lab tech. Their arms are around each other’s waist and they stand frozen forever in the photo, both smirking at the other. Gazing at his fingertips hooked around her waist, Scully feel a small buzz warm the inside of her and knows that it is time.</p>
<p>She finally makes her way to his leather couch, setting down the small bag she is carrying on it. Slowly, she begins to strip herself of her clothing and shivers at being completely naked in his apartment. Grabbing a towel from the bag next to her, she spreads it down on his couch. </p>
<p>Her gaze flicks quickly to the door to ensure that she locked it, before sitting down on the portion of the couch covered by her towel, breathing in the aroma as if Mulder was really here with her. Scully skims her hands down her sides, up her stomach, and cups her bare breasts. A moan slips out as her fingertips softly swirl around her nipples, turning them to hard peeks. </p>
<p>Thinking of Mulder, Scully feels herself become extremely wet. She knows this is wrong. Not only is she fantasizing about her work partner, but she is doing it on his couch without his permission. It’s perverted and immoral and it makes Scully shiver in delight. She hasn’t been this naughty since joining the FBI over five years ago. Her endeavor with her married college professor both one of pride and embarrassment. </p>
<p>Scully knows she has always been hopelessly drawn to Mulder, but lately her ability to curve her feelings has become incredibly hard. Her fantasies just aren’t enough and masturbating to the thought of him only squelches the ache for a short while before it comes back full force.</p>
<p>Spreading her legs, Scully sighs to steady herself before dropping her dominant hand down to stroke herself. Her fingers come back sticky and wet and she groans at how aroused she already is. The scent of Mulder surrounding her makes her cunt clench in desperation and Scully fights to take things slow.</p>
<p>After teasing herself for a bit, Scully reaches into the bag next to her and pulls out a vibrator. It’s moderately sized, dark blue, has multiple settings, and is her favorite. Tracing it across her collarbone, she turns it on to the lowest setting and drops it to her breasts. The vibrations tingle along her sensitive nipples, and soft pants puff out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh god.” She gasps at the sensations and at the reminder that she is in Mulder’s apartment, the leather sinking beneath her as she leans back.</p>
<p>Pushing the vibrator lower, Scully moans as it trembles against her labia. Her eyes do a sweep around the room and she simply cannot resist any longer. The vibrator slips inside of her cunt and Scully pushes it in deep. </p>
<p>“Oh, Mulder.” Scully moans, eyes falling closed as pleasure overtakes her.</p>
<p>Pushing and pulling the vibrator in and out of herself, she switches it to a higher setting and moans while withering along the couch. The vibrations pulse along her vaginal walls and her pace increases with Mulder’s name falling from her lips once again. Her free hand drops from her breasts to tease her clit, just barely dancing the pad of her middle finger along the sensitive bud.</p>
<p>She isn’t surprised when her orgasm starts to creep up on her only minutes later. The idea of fucking herself in Mulder’s apartment has been on her mind all week and Scully was wet from the moment she packed her small bag. </p>
<p>Thrusting the toy in and out as fast as she can, Scully feels the coil in her stomach begin to tighten. Harder, faster, higher vibrations, louder moans… so, so close.</p>
<p>“Do you always do this when I’m away?”</p>
<p>Scully’s eyes fly open fast and her body freezes in place. “Mulder.” She startles seeing that he is standing directly in front of her spread open legs. “Oh god.” </p>
<p>Scully pulls the vibrator out of herself and winces when it makes a lewd squishing sound, her wetness slipping down her thigh. Panicking, she stands and awkwardly tries to cover her body, the soaked vibrator smearing across her breasts. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Mulder. I’ll just… oh my god, I’ll just leave.” </p>
<p>Thoughts of embarrassment and mortification are cut off when Mulder gently, but firmly, pushes her back onto his couch. Scully looks up at him in shock and discomfort, unable to think of any words to say to make the situation better. The expression on his face gives off nothing to help her out.</p>
<p>Slowly, his gaze wanders down her body, and Scully once again attempts to cover herself. Her arm slings across her breasts and she crosses her legs, pushing the vibrator behind her back. It’s still buzzing, the leather of the couch thudding in repeated motions against her spine. She can feel the wet spot she made under her right thigh, the towel barely helping to collect her arousal. </p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered my question.” Mulder says, eyes lifting to meet hers.</p>
<p>Scully’s at a loss for a few seconds. Racking her brain, she gasps when she remembers the question he asked her. “Oh god, no. Never.” </p>
<p>“Hmm. What made this time different?”</p>
<p>Scully feels tears pricking her eyes. The humiliation almost too much to bear. “I’m sorry, Mulder. I really shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean… I don’t even know why…” Her thoughts cut off as panic begins to overtake her rational mind.</p>
<p>“I see.” Mulder says despite the fact that Scully didn’t complete a single sentence. “Well, don’t let me stop you then.”</p>
<p>“What?” Scully’s eyes widen and frantically search his expression.</p>
<p>“You obviously were close to your orgasm and I know how much you hate not completing a task once you’ve started it.”</p>
<p>Scully sits completely frozen in shock, unable to believe what he is saying. “Mulder, I’ll just go home and we can forget about this. Okay?” </p>
<p>She goes to stand again, but Mulder’s hands push her back down and his feet kick her legs wide. </p>
<p>“No, Scully.” Mulder doesn’t try to hide the fact that he is staring at her cunt. The intensity of his gaze akin to the look he gives photographs of UFOs. “Do you want to know why?”</p>
<p>Scully gulps and shakes her head, knowing with the position that she is in that she has no choice but to hear Mulder out. </p>
<p>“Because I actually did what you wanted me to do and flew down to see my mother. It went terribly and she sent me home early. I was looking forward to returning home to an empty apartment, but instead I find my partner completely naked on my couch, fucking herself with a vibrator, and moaning my name.”</p>
<p>Scully visibility shakes, his gaze and his words making her realize just how horrible an idea this truly was.</p>
<p>“Mulder, I…”</p>
<p>“I’m not finished, Scully.” </p>
<p>Her mouth slams shut and she stares at the dark look in his eyes. Mulder is never this forward. Never this forceful or harsh. A part of her is worried, but the majority of her is reacting in a distressing manner, fresh wetness pooling out of her cunt.</p>
<p>“And do you know what the worst part about this is?” Mulder continues. Scully shakes her head, biting her lower lip with nervous energy. “You never intended for me to know.”</p>
<p>“Mulder, if you want a new partner I understand. I can request a transfer from Skinner in the morning and you’ll never have to hear from me again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want a new partner.” Mulder bends closer to her and grabs the vibrator that has wiggled its way next to her hip. He switches the vibrations to a lower setting and presses it into her palm. “I want my current partner to finish what she was doing so that I can watch.”</p>
<p>Unjustifiably, Scully feels slight anger rising inside of her. “Mulder, I’m not your free porn show.”</p>
<p>“You put yourself in this position. Now finish what you started.”</p>
<p>Scully frowns. She only started it because she didn’t think he would be home, but she isn’t about to bring up that embarrassing detail again. Plus, he has just challenged her and Dana Scully never backs down from a challenge.</p>
<p>A small gasp slips out when Mulder steps back and sits on the coffee table across from her. Scully keeps her legs spread open, watching him as she debates whether she should really go through with this or not. </p>
<p>As Mulder’s gaze flickers back between her legs, her mind is made up. She is still incredibly turned on and Mulder’s intense stare is only heightening her arousal. She never thought of herself as an exhibitionist, but she’s learned over time that Mulder brings out all new sides to her personality. </p>
<p>Her hand moves slowly toward her cunt, bringing the vibrator down between her folds. She only hesitates slightly before pushing the vibrator inside of herself once more. A moan falls from her lips without her permission and Scully closes her eyes to avoid seeing his reaction. Her body flushes in embarrassment, but she continues to thrust the vibrator in and out.</p>
<p>Quickly, she feels the same orgasm building, but ten times stronger this time. Being made to wait and having Mulder here with her is making it that much more intense. A part of her is mad at her body for enjoying the mortification, but as her walls clench hard around the vibrator she can’t bring herself to stop. Her other hand once again drops to her clit and this time she swirls it with quick, precise strokes and swears she hears Mulder moan. </p>
<p>A few more harsh thrusts and Scully’s climax slams into her. Her back arches off the couch and a loud cry rips from her lungs. Her body shakes around the vibrator and slowly comes back to reality, body shivering against the leather.</p>
<p>Gradually, her eyes open to find Mulder still watching her. The humiliation is too much to bear now that her pleasure is satiated and she flicks the vibrations off, intending to remove the toy. However, Mulder’s hand stops her, holding her wrist still.</p>
<p>“Mulder?” Scully questions in surprise.</p>
<p>He doesn’t say a word, but shoos her hand away to take hold of the vibrator himself. Slowly, he begins thrusting it in and out of her and flicks the vibrations back on to a medium setting. </p>
<p>“Mulder. Mulder, it’s too much.” Scully whimpers and withers on his couch, hands gripping the cushions. One of her feet lift off the floor to press into his leg, the feel of the vibrator buzzing deep inside of her after such an intense orgasm is too much for Scully to handle. “Please. Stop.” </p>
<p>Mulder gently pulls the vibrator from her body, looking at it was a curious expression on his face. He stops the vibrations and Scully watches as he licks his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“Mulder?” </p>
<p>“Do you know how many times I’ve thought of you doing this?” Mulder’s eyes meet her own once more and Scully feels her heart slam into her chest. “Fuck, Scully.”</p>
<p>“Mulder, I shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>The vibrator bounces on the couch cushion as Mulder drops it. On a sudden movement he stands, grabbing Scully’s hands and tugging her to her feet with him.</p>
<p>“I disagree.” Mulder drops his hands to her waist and on a fluid motion, he lifts her so that she is forced to wrap her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>“Mulder.” Scully’s hands brace against his chest and she looks at him with a wild and nervous look.</p>
<p>“I know your brain must be going one hundred miles an hour right now and that you think this is wrong. But Scully, we both know that you want this. You wouldn’t be here otherwise.” His remark makes Scully bite her lower lip, but she can’t deny what he is saying. “So here is the deal. We do this tonight and if tomorrow you regret it, then we just act as if it never happened.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen once more and her hands tremble on his chest. She isn’t sure where his confidence is coming from, but doesn’t question it right now. After a few seconds, she meets his gaze. “And if I don’t regret it?”</p>
<p>“Then we see where it takes us.”</p>
<p>“Are you offering me a relationship?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think too much into it.” Mulder grins, although the shining in his eyes is one of promise. </p>
<p>“On one condition.” Scully replies, deciding to take his offer. Her hands slowly tangle in his t-shirt and she presses herself closer to his body.</p>
<p>“And that would be?” </p>
<p>It takes Scully a second to gain the courage. “You fuck me good and hard tonight, but tomorrow if we don’t regret it, I get you soft and gentle.” </p>
<p>“Deal.” Mulder says without hesitation.</p>
<p>Half a heartbeat later, their lips collide in a furious kiss. Scully gasps into his mouth, taking a second to comprehend that he is kissing her, before kissing him back with greedy intent. Years and years of foreplay building toward a wild and unexpected night. </p>
<p>Lips, teeth, and tongue battle as Mulder blindly maneuvers them toward his bedroom. When they enter, he drops her back to her feet and steps back to look her up and down. Without her heels, she is so much shorter than normal and he groans quietly when he notices her wetness shining on her inner thighs.</p>
<p>His gaze shifts to his own body, taking notice of the wet spot she left on his shirt. “Jesus, Scully.” He growls and grabs her hips, spinning her face-first into the wall.</p>
<p>“Oh!” A surprise yelp sounds from Scully as her hands come up to brace herself against the plaster. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re here.” He whispers into her ear, hands sliding down her slender hips. </p>
<p>Scully presses back and stands up on her tiptoes to rub her ass against the front of his jeans. Both of them moan when she meets his hardened cock. They grind into one another while Mulder’s hands wander to her chest, cupping both breasts and tugging her into him more firmly. </p>
<p>“Oh, Mulder.” Scully shudders when his fingers pinch her nipples before soothing them with the pads of his thumbs.</p>
<p>“You like this?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>As his fingers tweak and pull on her swollen breasts, his lips drop to the back of her neck. The sensations spark her arousal and she tries to shamelessly angle her hips to stroke his pant-covered erection between her legs. The angle isn’t right though, and she groans in frustration. </p>
<p>“Ready for another orgasm?”</p>
<p>“Please.” She nods, not at all ashamed to be asking for more already. Most people wouldn’t expect her to be womanly or wanton in bed, but she is and Mulder is about to find that out.<br/>Her head drops back against his solid chest when she feels his hand slide down her torso, pushing between her thighs. The first touch of his fingers on her sex makes them grab each other tighter, and she nearly screams when he shoves two fingers inside of her. </p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Scully breathes out, her legs moving apart on their own free will. It’s an open invitation to continue and she moans in appreciation when his fingers begin moving deeply inside of her. The feeling of being pinned to his bedroom wall with his body behind her only adds to the pleasure.</p>
<p>“Look at you, Scully. Letting me finger fuck you against my bedroom wall. Who knew Agent Scully was such a naughty woman?” Scully moans at his words and feels him smirk into the back of her head. “That’s it, Scully. Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>Scully nearly bucks him off of her as he slips a third finger into her tight cunt. The added digit stretches her wider than her vibrator and she feels herself gush more wetness to accommodate him. </p>
<p>“Don’t stop.” She pants.</p>
<p>“What do you say?” Mulder taunts, halting his movements. </p>
<p>“Dammit, Mulder.” Scully grunts, but when she realizes she has no leverage in her position to rock on his hand she relents. “Please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He purrs into her ear, fingers starting a quicker pace than before. They slam hard and relentless inside of Scully, and his thumb presses up to stroke against her clit. </p>
<p>“Shit.” She grunts and clenches desperately at the wall in front of her. With other intimate partners, she would have smacked them for calling her a good girl, but with Mulder she finds herself getting impossibly wet.</p>
<p>When his leg presses between her thighs to grind his hand harder into her cunt, Scully is grateful for his solid body. Her legs feel like jelly and she is pretty sure his weight on her back is the only thing holding her upright. </p>
<p>As her body trembles, she knows she is close to another orgasm. His other hand squeezes and pinches her nipples, alternating to bring them both to hard peaks, and Scully shatters. </p>
<p>Shaking, she cries Mulder’s name, her legs giving out completely as the orgasm rips into her. Mulder catches her in his hold with his left arm, keeping his right pumping in and out until he feels her hands pushing his wrist away. </p>
<p>Mulder swoops her up, dropping her gently down onto his bed as she recovers from her orgasm. Her breathing is hard and rigid and she finds herself incapable of focusing on anything other than the pleasure she just felt.</p>
<p>Scully feels the bed shift next to her, but keeps her eyes closed for a few more minutes. Her heart rate slowly calms down and she traces her hands up her body before opening her eyes. When she does, she finds Mulder sitting at the edge of the bed naked and stroking his hard cock. </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Scully whispers, eyes eagerly taking in the site of Mulder in the nude. </p>
<p>Her eyes travel from his face, to his neck, his chest, his stomach, his legs, before settling on his cock. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth and watches with lust in her eyes as he pumps slowly up and down his shaft. </p>
<p>Scully waits a few more seconds before rolling off the bed, taking a pillow with her. It drops in front of him and Scully keeps eye contact with him as she slowly lowers herself to her knees. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” Mulder whispers, despite the fact that he has already let go of his cock for her to access.</p>
<p>“I want to.” Scully assures him and gingerly takes his shaft in her palm. </p>
<p>She pumps a few times, testing how his length and girth feel in her hand. Her thumb swipes over his tip, dragging some of his pre-cum back down his hardness.</p>
<p>“Scully.” He whispers and it’s the sound of need and desire in his voice that makes her lean forward and swirl her tongue around the head of his shaft. </p>
<p>A soft moan drops from his lips and Scully notices his hands digging into the sheets next to his hips. It encourages her so she does it again, licking around and around the tip. She takes a moment to taste him, pleased with the musky essence that is Mulder. </p>
<p>Not able to resist any further, Scully takes his cock inside of her mouth, sucking her cheeks in to make a strong suction.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, yes.” Mulder groans and Scully feels his hands tangle in her hair. They don’t push or pull, simply rest there as a reassuring presence. </p>
<p>Eager to level the playing field at bit, Scully licks his shaft to fully lubricate this length before taking as much of his cock down her throat as she can. She doesn’t make it all the way to the base, but she can tell from the surprised gasp that sounds above her that she succeeded in getting far enough down to shock him.</p>
<p>“Do that again.” Mulder whispers, hands tightening just a bit at her scalp.</p>
<p>Scully lubes him again with her spit before slowly sliding him back down her throat. When she feels her gag reflex protesting she pauses, waiting for her muscles to relax. It takes her a few tries, but finally her lips stroke against his public bone, his cock all the way in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Mulder growls and has to grit his jaw to keep from thrusting. </p>
<p>When she pulls back, her eyes are watering slightly and her lips look red and swollen. She licks across her bottom lip before licking his cock in slow, long swipes. </p>
<p>Tugging gently on her hair, Mulder tips her head back to look up at him. His intense gaze stares down at her blue eyes and Scully feels herself shiver at his expression. </p>
<p>“Mulder?” </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful. You know that, right?” Mulder questions and the sincerity in his voice makes Scully’s heart beat wildly in her chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Scully blushes a faint shade of pink. It’s the first time she has ever received a blatant compliment from Mulder and it’s certainly the first time he has ever directly commented on her appearance. </p>
<p>Mulder nods his head and removes his hands from her hair. “Come up here.”</p>
<p>Scully stands and they situate themselves on his bed so that she is laying underneath him. As his body slides on top of her, Scully holds still and relishes in the feeling on his naked body against hers. A gasp draws from her lips as Mulder spreads her legs wide and encourages her to wrap them around his waist.</p>
<p>“Scully, I know we had a deal but I want to change it.” Mulder’s voice is low and serious as his cock strokes up and down against her labia. “Say we can make this work.”</p>
<p>“Mulder.” </p>
<p>“Scully.” He cups her cheek with one hand and stares down at her. </p>
<p>In his eyes, she can see everything they haven’t said to one another shining through. The intensity of the moment is almost unbearable and Scully’s breath catches in her throat.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.” She whispers.</p>
<p>His lips press softly to hers and this time the kiss is slow and gentle. They do not battle for dominance, but share the experience, tongues gliding lazily together. </p>
<p>When they break apart, Mulder’s lips travel down her neck, briefly kiss both of her breasts, and then meet back to her lips. “I thought love-making was on tomorrow’s agenda.”</p>
<p>Scully puffs an amused laugh and gives Mulder an eyeroll before locking her limbs tighter onto his body. “Well, what are you waiting for Mulder? Fuck me.”</p>
<p>Mulder groans and gives her one last kiss before pushing inside of her tight sex. Scully is wet and swollen from her previous orgasms and her heels dig into his ass as he buries himself deep. </p>
<p>“Shit, Scully.” Mulder gasps, pushing up on his arms to watch as he pulls his cock out almost all the way before diving back in. “You’re so tight. Am I hurting you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Scully shakes her head, nails digging into his shoulders. “Deeper.”</p>
<p>Mulder grabs the back of her thighs, curling her legs toward her body to open her sex. The new angle works and Mulder’s entire length slides into her. </p>
<p>“God, Scully.” Mulder grunts again and Scully smirks at the fact that he is louder than she is.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She confirms and digs her nails into the back of his shoulders. “More.”</p>
<p>His pace is steady, but firm and he makes sure to bury his entire length in her on each and every stroke. Lips meet for a quick, desperate kiss and Scully’s body arches under him to drive their bodies closer.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you were going to fuck yourself on my couch and never tell me about it.” Mulder grumbles, watching as his shaft drives into her repeatedly.</p>
<p>The idea does sound insane now that Mulder’s inside of her. Her legs lock tighter on his hips and she reaches up to nip at his collarbone. “If you had been this confident years ago I wouldn’t have been tempted to.”</p>
<p>Mulder grunts and pushes harder into her. His body flattens against her own and each drive inside of her presses his public bone into her clit. </p>
<p>“Shit.” Scully groans and realizes she is going to have a third orgasm tonight. A rare feature from just penetration. </p>
<p>“Are you going to come again for me?” </p>
<p>“Please.” Scully nods, bottom lip pouting out as she scrunches her face in concentration, desperately trying to chase her upcoming orgasm.</p>
<p>Mulder can’t resist the temptation and sucks her lip between his lips. His teeth nibble it, bruising the tender flesh just a bit before soothing it with his tongue. Scully whimpers into his mouth. Her feet find purchase with the mattress, beginning to thrust up to meet his strokes, and her hand pushes between their bodies to find her clit. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Scully. I could watch you pleasure yourself every day.” </p>
<p>“I better not have to after this.” Scully retorts. </p>
<p>It elicits the response she wants out of Mulder. His hands push under her ass and he yanks her onto his cock at a faster pace. Once she is panting and withering under his body, he frees one of his hands to push hers away from her clit. She mewls in annoyance until his thumb presses into her aching clit, circling in just the right way. </p>
<p>“You’re right, Scully. I should have been fucking you for years now.”</p>
<p>“Make it up to me.” Scully teases, eyes meeting his in amusement and desire. “Make me come.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t need much encouragement past that. His thumb strokes her in confident circles while his cock rocks up to find her g-spot. It doesn’t take long for her to shatter after that. Her toes curl on the mattress, nails scrape merciless down his back, and her entire body arches up as pleasure ignites her synapsis. </p>
<p>Her walls clenching around his shaft brings Mulder over the edge as well and he shoots into her on three harsh, deep thrusts. They collapse in a pile of sweaty limbs and breathe deeply for a long while. </p>
<p>Scully’s laughter fills the room a while later, breaking the silence, and her hands cover her face as she turns red. </p>
<p>“Scully?” Mulder asks, a smile of his own breaking over his features.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe I used my vibrator on your couch.” Her response comes between fits of giggles and her fingers spread apart on her face to peer at him between her digits.</p>
<p>Mulder laughs earnestly alongside of her. “Yeah, what was that about anyways?”</p>
<p>“I was just really horny.” Scully admits with a cheeky laugh.</p>
<p>They laugh together for a while before getting up to order Chinese food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>